


Rewriting Destiny

by Ice_CherryBombedbyTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Cheesy, Dong Si Cheng is Tempted, Forced Marriage, I Tried, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/pseuds/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY
Summary: Sicheng is forced to marry an heir to the conglomerate to prevent their company's take-over. He agrees but escapes for a few days before the wedding on a luxury cruise ship. There he meets Taeyong who does his best to tempt Sicheng. Unwittingly Sicheng starts to fall for Taeyong. Will he be able to resist Taeyong's charms? How will Sicheng forget Taeyong's kisses when he was married to another? Meanwhile, Sicheng also notices the man who seemed to have been sent to watch him by his fiance. What will he squeal to his master?





	Rewriting Destiny

 

 

 

 

_Escape_.

It was the word Sicheng adhered to for the last 24 hours. He didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t help it. Escape was what he desperately needed. Not permanently, merely a temporary reprieve. A few days was his promise to himself and his mother. He needed freedom, a moment’s respite before his entanglement where there certainly was no escape. An eternal tie binding him till his last breath. That was the deal with matrimony, wasn’t it? _Till death do us part..._

Sicheng sighed heavily and tried to draw in the salty evening air as he stood by the railing on the top deck of the large ship’s stern. The cool sea breeze caressing his face, ruffling his strawberry blonde hair. He had hopped onto the first cruise from Shanghai to Hong Kong to clear his head. To strengthen his resolve to perform the duty that was forced upon him. The burden he had to carry was great and his family depended on him to save the publishing and advertising company that his grandfather built from his own blood, sweat and tears.

“Why would this U.S. based multi-national conglomerate want to buy us out? It doesn’t make any sense, our company is small. Is there any way to avoid it?” Sicheng remembered asking as they sat in his mother’s tea room, dazed by the news. Sicheng’s mother took a deep breath and held his hands. Sicheng felt there was more to it.

“I’m sorry Sicheng but I have to tell you something. Your father said that the Board of Director’s condition was either they absorb our company or that you marry their second son.”

“M-marry?!” Sicheng gaped at his mother’s announcement. “That’s preposterous!”

Mrs. Dong could only pat her son’s hand. “I know it’s hard, but we may have no choice. Your father... _we’ll_  lose the company. We need to make our own sacrifices. It may not seem the best solution but our hands are tied.”

“This is absurd but...” Sacrifice himself, thought Sicheng glumly.

“Fine.” Sicheng expelled a deep sigh and asked his mother, “what do we know about him?”

“Not much. I believe his name is Thomas, born in Korea but spent most of his life in the west until he moved back from the U.S. after finishing his degree.”

“So I’m to marry this person that I don’t know... don’t love.”

Mrs. Dong shook her head sympathetically. “I’m so sorry son. I wish things were different.”

“When will I meet him?”

“He’s coming over this afternoon.”

“What?” Sicheng’s eyes widened.

“He...” Mrs. Dong’s response was interrupted by a knock on the door and their servant entered carrying a small tray in with a white linen envelope on it and a small black box with a silver ribbon tied around it. Mrs. Dong thanked their servant and retrieved the envelope and box before the latter retreated. She opened the envelope and quickly browsed through the short letter. A frown formed on her elegant face.

“Apparently Thomas went back to the U.S. and will return on the day of the wedding.”

“How convenient,” Sicheng said wryly. “Perhaps he’s scared of marrying a faceless person who could end up murdering him in his sleep?”

Mrs. Dong spared Sicheng a disapproving glance. Sicheng merely shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh no,” Mrs. Dong said as she continued to scowl. “We won’t even have enough time to prepare!”

“What’s wrong?” Sicheng asked worriedly.

“You’re to be married on the first of July.”

“Next year?”

“No, this coming July.”

“What?” Sicheng exclaimed. “But that’s two weeks from now! Isn’t there supposed to be an engagement period or something?”

“Apparently not. But the letter indicated that people are coming over to have you fitted for your wedding suit. It also says they’ll be taking care of everything. All we need to do is be there.”

“There...where?”

“California.”

“Oh.”

Mrs. Dong sighed and handed the letter to Sicheng to read. Looking at it, Sicheng saw it wasn’t even signed but the stamp of the Director and his seal was at the bottom. How impersonal, thought Sicheng as he set the letter down on the low table in front of them.

Mrs. Dong picked up the small box from her lap, untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was another black velvet box. She gasped after opening the lid and handed it to Sicheng.

Nestled on a tiny black velvet cushion was an engagement ring with the largest baguette cut blue diamond Sicheng has ever seen, surrounded by smaller baguette cut clear white diamonds  set on a thick white gold band encrusted with smaller princess cut clear white diamonds. The two of them gaped at the exquisite ring. Neither one of them wanted to touch it.

“It must cost at least $3 Million,” Mrs. Dong said solemnly.

“That... that’s twice more than our annual income, Mama,” Sicheng whispered, shocked at such an exorbitant engagement ring. “Why would that Thomas buy an enganement ring like this for someone he hasn’t even met?”

“I don’t know,” Mrs. Dong said, shaking her head in disbelief. “Perhaps they want to flaunt their wealth or to remind us that they can really buy us out if we didn’t agree.”

Sicheng gingerly took out the ring and wore it on his right middle finger. It fit perfectly. He held up his hand to look at it, glittering under the bright sunlight streaming through the large window panes.

“It’s beautiful,” Mrs. Dong said in awe, then her breath hitched. “My son is getting married.”

Sicheng looked at his mother with surpise, noticing tears brimming around her eyes. “Mama...”

“I’m sorry. I felt nostalgic. You were my baby just yesterday and now you’re getting married,” sobbed Mrs. Dong.

Sicheng took his mother in his arms and said jokingly, “I’m not dying. Well I feel like it, but we’ll always see and visit each other often. I promise.”

Mrs. Dong looked at Sicheng and said, looking ashamed, “I...I’m sorry son, I’m just anxious. We have so little time before the wedding.”

Sicheng paused before saying, “Mama can I...take a breather for a couple of days, is it alright?”

Mrs. Dong studied her son and then nodded. “I’ll handle it.”

Sicheng kissed his mother then left for his room to pack a few clothes and booked a ticket for that timely luxury cruise he saw in a magazine. His connections ought to get him a slot without a reservation Sicheng thought. _Might as well go out with style._

So there he was standing on the top deck with a faraway look, staring with his dark almond eyes at the horizon’s blinking lights. Sicheng knew his mother was rattled by his sudden departure but surely she would understand. _Me, wanting to hide like a coward._

Sicheng suddenly felt the engagement ring hanging heavily by his chest strung on a chain around his neck. He took off the chain and removed the ring from it to wear on his finger, marveling at it’s brilliance.

“Why do I feel a little excited looking at you?” Sicheng mumbled aloud as he fingered the ring, gazing at while it sparkled under the florescent deck lights. He had no idea why he brought it with him and now that he did he was afraid of leaving it lying around so he kept it with him at all times. Even when he showered. “I wonder if this Thomas is a nice person. He definitely is extravagant in chosing you. You are very pretty... and you fit me perfectly. I think I like you. I hope I’ll like this Thomas too.”

Sighing, Sicheng shook his head bemused with himself. “I’m talking to a ring now. _My precious_...”

He sniggered while he twisted the ring around his finger to take it off while a couple of seemingly tipsy girls walked by. One of them accidentally bumped into Sicheng. To his horror, the ring slipped from his finger and fell just at the very edge of the deck as it rolled and hit the narrow elevated ledge.

“Fuck!”

His heart leapt to his throat. If the ring fell over, he’d definitely jump overboard and follow suit. His mother will kill him and his whole family will be ruined if his fiance, whom he never met, became upset with him for losing the ring.

There were two ways he thought of. One was to climb over the rail and risk slipping into the black sea and the other was to bend over the rail to reach it and risk slipping and falling over into the black sea. There wasn’t much of a difference thought Sicheng wryly. Either way, he had to retrieve it. His hand won’t fit through the crack to reach for it from underneath the rail and the spaces in between the bars were too narrow to fit his arm through. He decided on bending over and flick it with his fingers through the crack back towards the deck and prayed it won’t roll over to the other end. He thought it was less riskier than climbing over the rail and falling overboard.

With a silent prayer in mind he bent over the rail and started to reach for it. It was a mere centimeter away but too far for him to flick with his finger much less reach it. Sicheng stretched his body more, tiptoeing while his left hand grasped at the rail for support and safety.

“Come on you little shit,” Sicheng cursed at himself as he tried to reach it further. His feet barely touching the deck now.

One moment he was balancing on one foot on his toes, the next thing he knew he was grabbed by the waist and pulled away from the rail. Sicheng lost his balance and he toppled backwards, landing with a grunt on someone else’s chest.

“Ooofff...you’re heavier than you look...” groaned the person underneath Sicheng who flailed and wriggled from the grasping hands around his waist.

“What the...get off me!” Sicheng exclaimed.

“Uh d-don’t you think I should be the one saying that,” was the muffled reply of Sicheng’s supposed savior.

“Let go of me then!”

“And let you end your dear life? I don’t think so.”

“I’m not trying to end my life, idiot. I was trying to reach for my ring,” Sicheng sputtered, finally able to roll off from his ‘assailant’ after being unceremoniously released. Sicheng picked himself up immediately, dusting himself off. Miffed, not even sparing a glance at his supposed savior, Sicheng headed back for the railing. But before he could bend over a hand gripped his shoulder firmly.

Sicheng scowled and turned to look at the person who was preventing him from continuing his task and found himself gaping at the most captivating face his eyes had ever fell upon. Dark piercing eyes stared back at him under full brows. He had an aquiline nose and cupid’s bow lips, framed by his mousey blonde hair, unruly from the wind. Awe-stricken, Sicheng seemed to have lost his tongue.

“I’ll do it,” proclaimed the young, very handsome man.

Sicheng could only gape as the lithe-bodied male swung his leg over the rail, climbing over it to stand precariously on the ledge. Sicheng gasped, heart pounding, he instinctively grasped the man’s arm to secure him while he bent to pick up the ring and returned back on the deck with agile movements.

“Th-thank you, you didn’t have to do it,” Sicheng murmured softly as he took the ring from the outstretched hand, still shaken at how this man endangered himself for a stranger. “That was very kind of you Mister...”

“Taeyong. Lee Taeyong,” his savior said in a silken voice and extended his hand.

Sicheng took the delicate hand in his and shook it firmly. “Dong Sicheng.”

“You have a beautiful name, Dong Sicheng.”

“Th-thanks.”

“You should be more careful, bending over like that. It’s dangerous,” warned Taeyong.

“I needed to get my ring back. It’s...invaluable to me.”

“Really? It has a sentimental meaning then?”

“It’s my...a gift,” Sicheng faltered.

Sicheng felt himself flush as Taeyong fixed his gaze on him, scrutinizing him with the corners of his mouth twitching upward in amusement. Sicheng hid his embarrassment by stringing the ring back into the chain. He wondered why he didn’t disclose that it was his engagement ring as he struggled with the clasp. Taeyong took the chain from his hands.

“Allow me,” Taeyong said and moved closer to Sicheng to reach out and fasten the clasp around Sicheng’s neck. Sicheng felt himself stiffen while Taeyong leaned over his shoulder, stealing a glance at Taeyong. He could feel Taeyong’s breath on his neck and he felt tiny electric bolts run down his spine. How could this stranger affect him so.

“There.”

Sicheng forgot how to breathe when Taeyong held his gaze and settled his hands on Sicheng’s shoulders and gave the latter a seductive smile. “That ring must have cost a fortune. Whoever gave you that must hold you dearly. Agreeably a beguiling creature.” 

Sicheng flushed at Taeyong’s description of him. _This man is unsettling._ “Perhaps... anyway,  thank you. I don’t know how to repay you. It would have been a major catastrophe.”

Taeyong’s eyes twinkled and said, “Then you can thank me by having dinner with me.”

“D-dinner?”

“Yes, when you eat food during the evening? You do eat, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Sicheng retorted, flustered. “But I...”

“Then I’ll see you later in the dining hall at 8:30,” Taeyong said with a smile before he turned and walked away.

Sicheng stared at the broad shouldered figure with amazement. This Taeyong intrigued him, coming out of nowhere to be a self-proclaimed hero and then invite him to dinner. Should Sicheng oblige? He ought to be suspicious by human standards, but this man piqued his interests. Besides, didn’t he prove his trustworthiness by returning the ring? He could easily have said it dropped into the sea while tucking it inside his pocket.

Sicheng thought what harm can there be to have a friendly dinner with him. It wasn’t like they would do anything illicit and betray his fiance whom he has never even met. _It’s just dinner, Thomas_...

Sicheng scoffed at himself. Yes, he found Taeyong immensely attractive but he didn’t see any harm with enjoying the company of a handsome stranger during a romantic cruise. Sicheng sniggered, shaking his head. _I’m hopeless_...

Checking his watch, Sicheng calculated the hour and a half as ample time to freshen up and change into something more suitable. His ripped jeans and mint-green windbreaker hoodie was hardly appropriate. Before he left he noticed a man by the benches in a black suit watching him intently. He just gave the man a vague smile, thinking he must have witnessed the scene earlier. Shrugging he headed back to his own cabin, unable to contain his anticipation.

 

Sicheng let his eyes skim the dining hall, seeking out Taeyong. He stood by the entrance mildly apprehensive and fidgeting, wondering if he was overdressed in the brown turtleneck under a linen shirt. He suddenly had a fearful notion that Taeyong must have been joking when he asked him to dinner or decided not to make an appearance after all. Well, eating alone wasn’t that bad, thought Sicheng.

Sicheng jumped at the sultry voice that suddenly whispered in his ear. Sicheng felt the hairs on his nape stand on end.

“You look stunning, Sicheng.”

Sicheng blushed profusely. “Thanks,” he said and saw Taeyong sporting a black shirt and jacket. Sicheng felt his throat constrict at the marvelous sight. Taeyong looked like he walked right out of a magazine. Sicheng did some modeling himself until a couple of years back but he thought he would never look this good.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Taeyong laughed softly and took Sicheng’s elbow, leading him inside the elegant dining hall. “Thanks for showing up. I was afraid you wouldn’t take my invitation seriously.”

“I had nothing better to do.”

Taeyong chuckled, and the sound was music to Sicheng’s ears.

The maitre d’ approached them with a welcoming smile. “Ah, Mr. Lee a pleasure to see you again. Are you here on bus...”

“Just dinner, thank you,” Taeyong quickly interjected.

The head waiter blinked at Taeyong and glanced at Sicheng then said smoothly, “of course, sir. This way please, I have a table ready just for you.”

Sicheng felt slightly curious at the exchange he witnessed. Was Taeyong some sort of businessman who traveled often on luxury cruises often? Sicheng was suddenly itching to know more about Taeyong. Just to satisfy his curiosity. Nothing more.

The dining hall was brightly lit with dozens of exquisite crystal chandeliers, the large window panes looking out into the sea was draped with luxurious sheer lace, and the people dining were all dressed up and bejeweled. Even the waiters were in tailcoats. Sicheng then thought wryly he wasn’t overdressed but under-dressed. The band was playing soft classical music. Their table was at the far end of the hall and offered more privacy. Sicheng sat with his back to the wall and to his left, Taeyong sat comfortably and ordered their food. Escargot, antipasto, Neapolitan salad and thick t-bone steaks. Sicheng protested that it was too much but Taeyong merely waved at his objections.

“You don’t have to impress me,” Sicheng said with a tinge of sarcasm. “You already did when you took my ring for me.”

“Might as well go all the way, right?” Taeyong’s smile was seductive and his eyes devoured Sicheng’s features, making the latter slightly uncomfortable.

“Just so you know, I don’t like snails.”

Taeyong sniggered and they caught each other’s gaze, momentarily lost in each other’s eyes.

Sicheng cleared his throat and broke off his gaze from Taeyong’s devilishly handsome face and started jabbing at the salad on his plate. “So, tell me about yourself.”

“You first,” Taeyong said with a twinkle in his eye.

“I asked first,” Sicheng replied amiably.

Taeyong gave a little laugh that Sicheng found endearing and gave a dimpled smile in return. For a moment, Taeyong seemed to have his eyes glued on Sicheng’s lips.

“Alright,” said Taeyong as if coming back to his senses. “I’m here on a short holiday before... I return. I’m a...middle-man for an investor.”

“I see...” Sicheng said absently, mulling over Taeyong’s vague information. “So, you’re Korean with an American accent who’s a middle-man for an investor?”

Taeyong  smirked at Sicheng’s summary. “I guess that’s about it. You’re very perceptive. I’m quite a dull person, honestly. And you?”

“I used to model but now help manage the advertising section of our business.”

Sicheng had to refrain from delving more into his life, for Taeyong didn’t seem to want to clarify further. The rest of the food arrived and their light banter continued over dinner. Taeyong was, to Sicheng, a witty and charming companion. He made Sicheng laugh and feel so much himself. He was so comfortable with Taeyong as he felt himself open up more. They talked about everything under the sun, save Taeyong divulging more about himself except for the tidbits he picked up here and there, and it made Sicheng even more curious. Taeyong studied in the U.S. for his business degree and after he graduated says he went into investing and selling stocks.

Through the last course of their meal, Sicheng noticed the man he saw on the deck a couple of tables away, studying them with hawk eyes. Was it disapproval he saw on the middle-aged man’s stern face? There was something odd about him though, that Sicheng couldn’t put his finger on. He seemed to have a habit of touching his ear and speaking to himself while his eyes wandered around sharply. Sicheng reminded him of a soldier or a bodyguard or even an agent. A spy. Then a thought occurred to him. Could he be a _spy_ for the conglomerate Sicheng is to marry into? Sent to watch him and prevent him from escape or folly? It was a scary thought. Sicheng inwardly laughed at himself. The wine must be getting into his head.

They were into their desert of strawberry sherbet when the band started playing a slow song. Taeyong out of the blue declared, “let’s dance.”

Sicheng whipped his head from his luscious desert, a spoon midway to his mouth. “Wh-what?”

Taeyong took the tiny spoon from Sicheng and tucked it into the sherbet. “Come on, I love this song.”

“Moon River? W-wait!” Sicheng’s protests fell on deaf ears as Taeyong tugged at his arm and lead him onto the small open space fronting the band which served as the dance floor. Sicheng, aghast and staring wild-eyed around the hall, tried to pull Taeyong back to their table. The dance floor was empty apart for them and a fine-looking middle-aged couple.

Taeyong put his arms around Sicheng’s waist and pulled him close to his body. Sicheng had no choice but to put his hands on Taeyong’s shoulders. He could feel his cheeks turning beet-red.

“This is...this is crazy,” whispered Sicheng as his eyes scanned the room. He felt every pair of eyes were on them. “Everyone is watching us. It feels so awkward.”

“Don’t look at them, look at me,” Taeyong said softly, staring into Sicheng’s eyes as they moved to the slow beat. Sicheng finally looked at Taeyong and Sicheng became lost in those dark eyes. Sicheng’s senses were suddenly filled with only Taeyong. His musky and woodsy scent, the angular shoulders underneath the smooth feel of the tweed jacket, the strong arms around his waist and fingers lightly digging into his back, Taeyong’s body pressed against his, soft whispers of sweet compliments on his dancing and encouragement to ignore everyone. Every sense was filling Sicheng. Except his taste. The thought left Sicheng breathless and his eyes fell upon Taeyong’s lips as the band transitioned into a third slow song. _I want to kiss Taeyong?!_

Sicheng suddenly felt himself swoon lightly at the thought, horrified and said, “I think...I need some air...”

“Come,” Taeyong said concernedly and lead Sicheng out of the dining hall and through the doors that opened to the ship’s bow.

“Are you alright?” Taeyong asked worriedly as he seated Sicheng on one of the benches. “You look a little pale.”

“I’ll be fine,” Sicheng smiled at Taeyong. _Once you’re out of sight and out of mind._

“Maybe you had too much wine,” teased Taeyong, sitting beside him, knees grazing Sicheng’s thigh.

“I...maybe,” Sicheng said, breathing in the cool sea breeze trying to calm himself by gazing at the star-studded night sky. How can this man affect him so?  

“It’s a beautiful evening.”

“I find the company more beautiful,” whispered Taeyong softly.

Sicheng blushed at Taeyong’s words and felt his heart skip a beat when they caught each other’s eyes. Something sparked between them, catching their breath. Sicheng cleared his throat and tore his gaze from those captivating eyes with much difficulty. Sicheng had to admit he found this man way too attractive. Dangerously so. He was engaged and will be married in a few days and he wanted to kiss and canoodle with someone he had just met. What was wrong with him? Perhaps it was a defense mechanism? Sowing his oats? Either way, Sicheng couldn’t deny the immense attraction. Sicheng groaned inwardly and shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself.

Taeyong took off his jacket and placed it over Sicheng’s shoulders. Sicheng murmured his thanks. He shouldn’t indulge in this. It was wrong and unfair, despite the fact he hasn’t met Thomas, he was his fiance and he didn’t want to betray him. _Or cheat on him is more like it..._

“Taeyong, thank you for the delightful dinner,” Sicheng declared. “I really enjoyed your company but I apologize. I think I need to rest now.”

“Of course,” Taeyong said smiling. “Thank you for spending time with me. It was...pleasurable.”

Their eyes held the other’s, searching for a glimpse of the emotion that lay hidden behind them. Sicheng felt warmth spread all over his body as Taeyong’s gaze wandered all over his face, studying each feature until it fixated on his lips. Sicheng ran his tongue along his lips involuntarily, more from nervousness than an attempt to beguile. Warning signals went off Sicheng’s head as Taeyong began to lean slowly towards him and Sicheng knew fully well what his intentions were. Sicheng wanted to but.... _No!_

Clearing his throat, Sicheng croaked, “I...Taeyong, I must bid you goodnight.”

Taeyong blinked as if woken back to reality. “Y-yes, of course. I’ll bring you to your cabin.”

“There’s no need, I can go back myself.”

“I insist.”

Taeyong stood up and held out his arm. Sicheng smiled at the gesture and tucked his hand into the Taeyong’s elbow as they stood. From the corner of his eye, he saw the man in a black suit leaning by the railing watching them once more. _He’s following me._ Sicheng held onto Taeyong’s arm tightly in apprehension while they walked towards the cabins.

Taeyong looked at Sicheng questioningly. “Are you sure you’re alright, Sicheng?”

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine,” Sicheng said, a smile disguising his anxiety.

“Do you have plans tomorrow?” Taeyong inquired casually after a moment.

“I’m not sure yet,” Sicheng said cautiously. He suspected Taeyong might want to ask him to spend time with him but he dare not agree to it. To any of this. “I might stay in and read a book.”

“I see.”

They reached Sicheng’s cabin and halted by the door.  Sicheng released Taeyong’s arm and returned his jacket surprisingly with some reluctance. “Thank you for a wonderful evening. I enjoyed dinner with you.”

“So have I.”

“Goodnight,” Sicheng said smiling and held out his hand. Taeyong enclosed it in his and gave it a little squeeze.

“Goodnight, Sicheng. I’ll see you around,” Taeyong said with an expectant smile.

Sicheng opened his cabin door, giving Taeyong a little wave before closing it. Sicheng sighed and slumped against the door.

“Goodbye, Taeyong,” Sicheng whispered with a heavy heart. He barely slept a wink that night with Taeyong’s face etched in his mind.

 

The following days were agonizing for Sicheng to say the least. Hiding from someone on a ship was not an easy task. It was near to impossible. Everywhere Sicheng went, Taeyong was there. Upper deck, lower deck, bow, stern, dining hall, poolside, wherever Sicheng turned his head he would see Taeyong’s handsome face, taunting him until he finally gave up hiding. It was cumbersome and tiring. Not to mention stressful. So, he spent his time with the charming man. They ate their meals together, watched the sun rise together, ate ice cream while they gazed at the sun touched the horizon, everything you could possibly do on a luxury cruise, they did together. They had become inseparable, like two peas in a pod.

In such a short time Taeyong had crept into his heart, since the day he danced with him. He couldn’t help himself thinking about Taeyong, wanting to be with him, missing him when it was time for bed which was always way past midnight after watching the waves rush past the hull or enjoying the starlit night sky.

What worried Sicheng though was that the man in a suit always followed them too. Sicheng was fearful of the ramifications if he were indeed sent to watch him. What would he report back to Thomas? That Sicheng was having a romantic rendezvous with a hot Korean guy? That he was being unfaithful? He only saw Taeyong as a friend, but how can he deny the electricity between them? How can Sicheng honestly say he had no feelings whatsoever for Taeyong? He would be a liar if he did.  

Worries aside, for Sicheng it was the happiest he had ever been. Taeyong was kind, sweet and caring. They had so much in common, they had one mind when it came to the most important things, discussed about everything that they found fascinating for hours while they each listened to the other eagerly. Sicheng had found his perfect match. He had to admit even to himself, he liked Taeyong. Very much so. His admiration for Taeyong was overwhelming that it overtook him at times, barely checking himself, reminding himself that he could only relish this companionship until the time he returned to reality. For the faceless image of Thomas kept haunting him. In the back of his mind he felt it was a betrayal. For Sicheng meeting Taeyong will be a bittersweet memory. More importantly Taeyong made him forget.

On the seventh day of the cruise they docked at Hong Kong’s harbor, Taeyong brought Sicheng around to see the sights. They walked along the bustling streets, stopped by curious shops, bought souvenirs and ate lunch at a luxurious Chinese restaurant to Sicheng’s delight. All the while Sicheng kept looking back to find the man in the suit a few paces behind them. Sicheng became more and more fretful and it didn’t escape Taeyong’s notice.

It was well into the afternoon when Taeyong asked worriedly, “what’s the matter, Sicheng? You’ve been acting this way since...”

Sicheng looked gravely at Taeyong, unable to contain his agitation, blurted out, “this...this man has been following me around. I believe he’s...been sent to watch me. I’m just afraid. He’s my...my...”

Sicheng was cut off by the vibration of his phone and took it out to check the message. It was from an unknown number. He viewed the text and was frozen.

_“I apologize for not being able to see you before the wedding, but I hope we’ll get to know each other better thereafter. I understand this is difficult for you but I see a better future for both of us. I hope it will. I can’t wait for what’s in store for us.Take care, Sicheng. Enjoy the rest of the cruise. - Thomas”_

“Bad news?” Taeyong asked curiously.

“It’s...” Sicheng looked at Taeyong, face drained of color. Then, he saw the man who has been following him approach ominously. “I...he’s coming for me...”

Taeyong followed Sicheng’s gaze and grabbed Sicheng’s wrist, ran to lead him into an alley and hurriedly shoved him into a little nook. It was enough to hide both of them as they tried to catch their breaths but Taeyong had to press his body against Sicheng. Sicheng could feel footsteps coming towards them, halted and then leading away from them as Taeyong stole a little peak from the alcove.

“I think we lost him,” declared Taeyong and looked at Sicheng with a twinkle in his eye.

There was something in Taeyong’s demeanor that made Sicheng pause but all his thoughts fled from him. Sicheng was immediately aware of Taeyong’s body melding against his. He could feel his heart drumming as they held each other’s gaze. Their faces inches from one another, Taeyong’s warm breath caressing his lips. He swallowed anxiously as Taeyong’s gaze lingered on his lips. Ever so slowly, Taeyong closed the space between them. Sicheng was frozen, unable to resist the magnetic force urging them to connect. Taeyong’s lips landed softly on his, the moist and gentle touch brought shivers down Sicheng’s spine, coaxing his lips to part. He closed his eyes to savor the delectable taste of Taeyong as his mouth moved against his, blocking out any other thoughts except the enticing feel of Taeyong’s lips entrapping his, teeth lightly sinking into the tender flesh.

Sicheng sighed softly against Taeyong’s lips as he felt the latter’s hands on his waist, fingers digging in as Taeyong pushed him against the wall. Their kiss deepening, Sicheng responding with as much fervor as Taeyong’s mounting urgency. He was consumed by the kiss, igniting the fire that kept burning inside him, engulfing him, touching his heart. _No..._

With all the self-restraint he could muster, Sicheng gave Taeyong a heavy shove forcing them to part. He was flushed and his breath labored as he stared back at the startled Taeyong.

“Sicheng...”

“This...it’s w-wrong...I...w-we can’t,” Sicheng stammered, shaking like a leaf.

“Why is liking each other wrong?” Taeyong asked as he held his gaze, seeking the answer in Sicheng’s eyes.

“I can’t...I’m...” Sicheng took a deep breath. Better to end this now before it was too late. “I’m getting married next week. The...the ring you helped me get is my engagement ring.”

“You’re engaged?”

“Yes,” Sicheng couldn’t bear looking at Taeyong. “I’m sorry.”

“Then...” Taeyong cleared his throat. “Are you in love?”

“I...no...yes...it’s complicated,” Sicheng was taken aback, how could he tell Taeyong he has never met Thomas. He steeled himself and stared at Taeyong. Surprisingly, Taeyong looked calm and even mildly amused, puzzling Sicheng. “I’m engaged, so I can’t do this. We... we can’t see each other any longer.”

“Why not?”

“Why...” Sicheng gaped at Taeyong. _Was he suggesting....an illicit affair?_ “I’m getting married, Taeyong. I can’t be unfaithful. I’m not that kind of person.”

“Don’t you want me?” Taeyong asked with a steady gaze.

“Yes...I mean...no, I can’t.”

“You _can’t_? But you do like me,” Taeyong persisted. “I want...no, I’ve fallen for you Sicheng. I lo-“

“Please stop,” Sicheng said, squeezing past Taeyong to disengaged himself from the nook and from Taeyong’s arms. “I have to go.”

Sicheng was halted by Taeyong’s grasp on his wrist. Sicheng tried to reclaim it but Taeyong held it firmly. This was getting more difficult than Sicheng foresaw.

“Just tell me one thing, Sicheng. Don’t you feel anything for me?”

“Does it matter? I am getting married, Taeyong. I’m committed to someone else. I owe him some loyalty at the very least,” Sicheng said, his heart aching. “I can’t, despite me having feelings for you...wanting you too. This isn’t about me and what I want. So much is at stake, and my family is depending on me. My hands are tied. We can’t fight destiny.”

There was a glint in Taeyong’s eyes that Sicheng couldn’t fathom. Why did he appear as if he was...satisfied or even elated. Was he merely ego-tripping about Sicheng having feelings for him?

“What if we can rewrite our destiny, Sicheng? What if we...were meant to be? What if I can change our destiny so that we can be together?”

“We can’t change our future Taeyong,” Sicheng disagreed. He will be marrying someone whom he felt nothing for and now his heart might belong to this man. No matter how much he wanted to be with Taeyong, there was no way he would break off the engagement and let his family suffer.

“I believe I can,” Taeyong said in earnest. His face expressing determination and his lips quirked much to Sicheng’s chagrin.

“Not this time,” Sicheng said with a hint of sadness and regret. “I must go. Goodbye Taeyong. Have a good life.”

Taeyong’s gaze could have melted Sicheng’s heart. It was filled with yearning and something else that Sicheng couldn’t place. Sicheng held out his hand to shake Taeyong’s but the latter took it and pulled him in a tight embrace instead. Sicheng almost gave into his own emotions but held firm.

“I’ll see you soon, Sicheng.”

“I can’t, I’m sorry,” Sicheng murmured as he broke free from the warm embrace. “This will be the last we’ll see each other.”

Sicheng gave Taeyong a last look and on impulse, kissed Taeyong lightly on the cheek. Sicheng gasped when Taeyong cupped his cheeks and kissed him fully on the mouth once more, with a hunger that made Sicheng’s knees wobble. Taeyong caught Sicheng’s lower lip between his and traced it with the tip of his tongue. Sicheng had to hold on to Taeyong to steady himself from the onslaught. _No...you belong to someone else..._

With iron will, Sicheng pushed Taeyong from him as he tried to steady his breath. “No.”

Taeyong merely stared back at Sicheng’s glare with a placid expression. It made Sicheng wonder if indeed Taeyong merely wanted him as a fling or amusement. An escapade on a luxury cruise to kill his time. Sicheng felt a pang in his chest. It should have made it easier to turn and walk away, but it didn’t. Sicheng pried his eyes from Taeyong and pulled out his phone as he turned his back on the latter.

“It’s me,” Sicheng spoke into the phone, instructing his assistant. “Book me a flight from Hong Kong....no, tonight. Yes, you heard me. I’ll be on my way to the airport in 15 minutes.”

“You’re leaving?” Taeyong asked cautiously.

“Yes,” Sicheng said, looking at Taeyong. “Thank you for everything. It was...nice knowing you.”

“Take care, Sicheng,” Taeyong said ruefully. “And... when we meet again, please don’t stay angry with me.”

Sicheng blinked at Taeyong’s words with a sudden ache in his chest. How could he be angry with Taeyong for giving him such beautiful memories he now held dearly? How could he feel animosity for the man he had fallen for spontaneously in such a short period of time, unbelievable as it were, and that was the plain truth. But Sicheng can’t tell him that and he should never know. “I’m not angry, Taeyong. Just...feeling a little confused. Goodbye.”

Smiling at Taeyong to hide his melancholy, Sicheng walked away from what he thought could have been but never will be. Sicheng felt his heart was heavier than his footsteps.

 

 

Sicheng gazed out of the window pane overlooking the garden, watching the horizon where the ocean reflected and met the orange streaked sky painted by the slow sunrise. Ironic that the ceremony was to be held here at a hotel by a cliff, overlooking the sea. He had the strong urge to go to the edge and hurl himself from the heights, but knew that he would never do such a preposterous thing. He loved his family too much to cause them such senseless grief. As poignant as it was for him now, he had to go through with this wedding. So much depended on him, including his family’s reputation.

From the moment he left Taeyong in the alley a week ago his life had changed. _He_ changed. None of it was for the better, rather it was better for his family but not himself. For him, it was sleepless nights, loss of appetite and endless tears of self-pity and forlorn. Nothing could bring his spirits up. He was downtrodden and his mood was awful. He snapped at everyone, including his mother who obviously was worried sick. Sadly, he couldn’t help himself. He missed Taeyong, their conversations, their companionship and most of all, he ached for Taeyong’s kisses.

Everything that happened to him afterwards was a blur, and he motioned about as a puppet. He was fitted and groomed, dyed his hair darker, did endless shopping with his mother for his new wardrobe and presents for their new in-laws-to-be and his future husband, all in the span of a few days before they flew to California. They arrived the day before the wedding, and then even more preparations ensued. They had to forgo dinner between the two families, since Thomas was delayed as well. Sicheng didn’t know what to make of it.

Sicheng caught his pale reflection on the window pane and barely recognized himself. His dark hair, for once, was difficult to get used to. He had been dying his hair for far too long. Gone was his strawberry blonde hair. His tuxedo was excellently fitted, snugly showing off his lean body. On the outside, he appeared perfect but he was almost broken on the inside.

For the most part, he blamed himself. It was his silly idea of escape. Had he known he would meet Taeyong, he would never have gone on that cruise. He wouldn’t be happy for being forced into a marriage, but at least he wouldn’t be feeling loneliness from his unrequited love. Sicheng laughed scornfully at himself. He was being foolish like a lovesick boy.

If only things were different, but fate had a way of playing with life. As he reiterated to Taeyong, his destiny was written in stone. Nothing could change what will happen in the next hours. Hell would freeze over before he backed out of the wedding. Now if only Thomas himself would do so...or Taeyong would suddenly appear to protest...

“You’re hopeless,” Sicheng mumbled at his reflection. “Just embrace your destiny and forget him.”

A knock on the door alerted Sicheng back to reality and he quickly responded, “come in.”

“Master Sicheng, the officiant has arrived and the ceremony will begin in fifteen minutes,” the deep voice behind Sicheng declared formally. “Please come down when you’re ready.”

“I’ll be right down,” Sicheng replied. He turned and offered a smile when he added, “thank you.”

When Sicheng’s gaze fell upon the face of the speaker, his smile disappeared. He recognized the man on the ship. Undoubtedly the man who had been following him. “You...”

The man smiled apologetically and said humbly, “I beg your pardon Master Sicheng. Circumstances...prohibited me from introducing myself. I am Kim Seojoon, Master Thomas’s personal aide and head of security. I’m...thrilled you’re to be married to Master Thomas.”

“You...you were sent to...watch me?” Sicheng huffed, trying to gather his composure. “Did...did you tell...”

“My apologies,” said Seojoon and bowed deeply. “We shall be waiting for you downstairs.”

Sicheng watched Seojoon as he closed the door softly behind him. _The nerve..._

He didn’t know whether to be upset or amused with this knowledge. Thomas had him followed and watched. _Spied on._ It irked Sicheng somewhat, but if he were to be honest with himself it may have been his fault as well. It all boiled down to his escapade at the cruise ship. Sicheng sighed and shook his head. He had nobody to blame but himself. And now was not the time to wallow in this mire of sorrow and regrets. He had to face his new life, new challenge. Somehow he hoped he will at least be on good terms with Thomas, if not friendly.

Sicheng looked at the engagement ring on his finger as it glittered by the soft yellow sunlight filtering through the window pane. It felt heavy and burdensome because of what it represented. It brought stinging in his eyes. He really was about to marry this Thomas but he knew now his heart was held by another. Time will make the pain ease and soon maybe even forget. Forget Taeyong... his sparkling dark eyes and bright smile...his soft touches and sweet kisses...he must forget. He _must_.

Bracing himself for the _harrowing_ he headed downstairs to the garden. Delaying any further will not make the day disappear, he thought glumly.

Sicheng found his parents at the lobby that led out to the garden where the ceremony was to be held. His mother wore a worried expression, slightly crinkled eyebrows. His father held his mother’s hand tapping it gently with the other. Sicheng knew they had great love for each other and he felt envy. He wanted...dreamed of such love. He almost did but... _no, Sicheng stop_. He pursed his lips in a thin line. _Forget._

Walking towards them, Sicheng plastered the best smile he could muster on his face. They stood up from the sofa and his mother took him in her arms. No words were uttered, just comforting embraces and soft caresses on his cheeks. His father hugged him tightly and whispered, “thank you, son. I’m proud of you.”

“I love you,” Mrs. Dong said softly.

Sicheng could only nod at them still smiling, hiding his confusion and rue.

The music started and the wedding planner whom they met the night before, smiled and greeted them, ushering them out to the garden. Holding each of his parent’s hands, they walked down the long carpeted isle leading to the white gazebo embellished with hundreds of white roses and baby’s breaths, interlaced with silver tulle ribbons waving softly with the breeze. Everyone was wearing white, except for him and looking up at the gazebo, so was Thomas in a black tuxedo. Sicheng saw the thin frame but lithe figure of his betrothed. His back was towards them, not even daring to watch him walk up the isle, earning mild ire from Sicheng. But partly because he was greatly reminded of Taeyong if not for the mousey blonde hair. Thomas had dark, jet black hair obviously swept back like his own. Maybe he’s ugly, thought Sicheng evilly. _Stop, you’re being a child._

Sicheng felt his parents let go of his hands as they reached the bottom step of the gazebo and he felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness shaking his very core. He pressed his lips together and steeled himself as he took the last two steps onto the elevation. If he won’t look at me, I’m not looking at him, Sicheng thought defiantly as he let his gaze glued far out at the horizon. _Child_.

The officiant began the ceremony, discussing the bonds of marriage, its responsibilities, how it was lasting and binding. But Sicheng hardly heard or bothered to listen. His thoughts were far away...reliving memories of his time on the ship, with Taeyong...how he was held in his arms when they danced...how he was pulled from the rail and landed on top of him...if only Taeyong were brave enough to stop this...

“...now place the rings on your fingers... and repeat after me...I, Thomas...”

Sicheng held out his hand and felt the cold touch of the shaking fingers as the beautiful diamond encrusted wide wedding band was slid onto his finger, with his engagement ring. Sicheng still didn’t glance at his very nearly husband and stared at his bejeweled finger with a pang in his chest.

“I, Thomas Taeyong Lee, willfully and lawfully accept Dong Sicheng as my husband in sickness....?” the officiant droned on and so did Thomas. Sicheng blinked and was slowly pulled back from the thick haze of his daydreaming. Now he was hearing things as well. Thomas sounded so much like Taeyong.

“...and with this ring I wed thee,” Thomas said. Sicheng felt a chill down his spine. He really could hear Taeyong’s voice...

Sicheng knew it was his turn to put the ring on Thomas’s finger and took the ring from the officiate.

“I, Dong Sicheng, willfully and lawfully accept... Thomas Lee as my husband...”

“Thomas Taeyong Lee...” the officiant whispered...

Sicheng was lost...dreaming... _I am daydreaming_...

The officiant cleared his throat and said, “Mr. Dong...”

Hearing his name, Sicheng gulped and croaked as he slid the ring on the delicate finger, so much like Taeyong’s hands, “...with this ring...I wed thee.”

“Having declared your mutual acceptance and consent, as officiant of this celebration of marriage...”

He clearly heard Taeyong’s name, or was he dreaming? His brows furrowed into a frown and stole a glance at his husband to be...or now his husband.

“....pronounce you legally married...”

Sicheng looked at his husband and his heart leapt to his throat. His husband gave him a soft look, an encouraging smile. A smile he recognized all too well. Sicheng forgot to breath and he suddenly felt faint.

“...may now kiss...”

“Tae-taeyong?!” Sicheng whispered.

Taeyong reached over closer, eyes twinkling, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

Sicheng boxed him on the nose and stomped down the isle.

From his peripheral view, Sicheng could see their parents stand up and his mother seemed to have fainted being held by his father who looked horrified. He could hear the audible gasps and oohs and shocked expletives of the guests. Sicheng didn’t care. He was fuming. He was duped and made a fool.

He felt his hand being grabbed by a firm bony hand he recognized and was pulled to some secluded part of the garden, away from the prying eyes of the guests. He let himself be led, for he needed explanations. Answers.

Taeyong faced Sicheng and held both of the latter’s shoulders. Sicheng glared back at Taeyong, nose red and bleeding. Sicheng felt a little guilt build up in his chest but squashed it, annoyance obvious on his expression. Despite that, Sicheng handed him the silk hanky from his breast pocket. Taeyong took it gratefully and dabbed the trickle of blood on his upper lip. Sicheng thought he will still remain angry until he hears from this Thomas...Taeyong... or whatever his real name was.

“So talk. And this better be good or I swear to God, I’ll break your nose for sure this time,” Sicheng huffed.

Taeyong looked slightly apologetic as he said, “I’m sorry, Sicheng. It was wrong to lie to you, but... I was afraid...that you won’t marry me if I told you. I...had a crush on you since I saw you in the magazine seven years ago, when you modeled for your company.”

Sicheng’s mouth fell open. Did he hear Taeyong right? He had a _crush_ on him? “Wait...so you’re saying you had a crush on me so you wanted to marry me?”

Taeyong’s cheeks bloomed a bright pink. “Y-yes... at first it was a  simple crush, then as years passed I...became enamored. I followed your career as a model, watched you on the ramp, watched you become more...beautiful...”

“B-beautiful? You stalked me?” Sicheng was flabbergasted. “I...I’m at a loss for words, Taeyong. This is crazy...”

“Is falling in love crazy?” Taeyong asked with a serious note. “Then yes, I am crazy. And I love you so much that I had to find a way to...to make you mine.”

“Wha...you spoiled brat...” Sicheng retorted, bristling with anger. “You manipulated me and my family...you fooled me into believing you were someone else...you even sent a text message from Thomas, I mean you... I can’t do this...”

“I was wrong, I admit it. But I was desperately in love. You stole my heart with your smile and those sad eyes. I knew that if I found a way to make you mine...if I could change the course of our lives to be with you I can make you happy. I knew it the moment I saw you, we were meant to be together.”

“Sad eyes? You really have loose screws in your head, Taeyong. You never even met me. How could you have known?”

“You are kind, Sicheng. You have a good heart. I saw you with those kids at the charity event for orphans. I watched you grow. I knew you were the one for me and I want to make you happy,” Taeyong pleaded.

“You stalked me...had me followed...bullied my family into marrying you. And you fooled me on that cruise. How do you think I would feel?” Sicheng was still prickly despite the nice things Taeyong uttered.

“I admit, I was very wrong. But I was never more sure when we spent time on that ship together. We are perfect for each other. I know you have feelings for me, maybe...hopefully even get to love me as much as I love you.”

“You followed me on that ship and pretended to be someone else!”

“I did it to...make sure. I wanted to find out if we... _clicked_. I did so, to prove to you that we can be happy. I did it not only for myself, but to show you how we can be good together,” Taeyong said softly. “I know my methods were...drastic. But it was the only way I could think of. I couldn’t have walked up to you and proposed outright. I’m sure you’ll just think I’m crazy.”

“ _Clicked_? Drastic?” Sicheng exploded. “Yes you are crazy! This is so...uncalled for. I can’t do this...it’s blackmail. I’m leaving...”

Sicheng turned to leave but Taeyong grabbed him by the arms and pulled him close. Sicheng was unprepared when Taeyong swooped on his mouth and made his knees buckle. Taeyong’s assault on his lips took his breath away, having missed him so much and wanted desperately to feel Taeyong’s kiss once more, Sicheng was lost. He forgot the anger, his confusion and ire dissipated with every stroke of Taeyong’s lips and tongue. All Sicheng felt was the delectable sensation of Taeyong’s mouth on his as Sicheng grabbed onto Taeyong’s tux to pull him closer. He was taken back to those glorious days with Taeyong on the cruise ship, and the last day when they kissed in the alley, as if time stood still. Somehow it felt right. It felt like he belonged.

Moments later, they parted and stared into each other’s eyes. Sicheng was trembling while Taeyong held him in his arms.

“I’m really sorry Sicheng, what I did was immature and selfish. But I love you too much to let you fall for another. I couldn’t risk losing you so I did what I did,” Taeyong whispered into Sicheng’s ear making him shudder even more.

“Remember when I asked you not to stay angry with me?”

“You knew I’d be angry,” Sicheng murmured into Taeyong’s shoulder. “I’m still upset.”

“Can I make it up to you and your family? My husband? My beloved...”

Sicheng smiled at the term of endearment. His beloved... _husband_. Taeyong and he were married, not Thomas, but Taeyong. _His Taeyong._

“You’re going to pay dearly for duping me. I’m warning you...”

“Then we have a lifetime for that,” Taeyong whispered gruffly, filled with emotion.

“And you’ll have to apologize to my family.”

“Uh...actually, I already talked to your parents.”

“What? When?”

“The day you left for the cruise, I was waiting in the car outside,” Taeyong said sheepishly. “I chickened out because I was afraid you’d reject me. So I...”

“You stood me up. We were supposed to meet that afternoon.”

“I know,” Taeyong said wistfully. “But didn’t it turn out for the better?”

“You seduced me on that ship,” Sicheng said with pouting lips. “And the ring...is this a bribe?”

“It seems so, yes on both counts,” Taeyong laughed. “Thank you, Sicheng for marrying me. You made me the happiest man on earth.”

Sicheng gazed at Taeyong’s beaming face. He looked ecstatic and his eyes glistened with unshed tears of joy. Sicheng felt his heart swell. It was unbelievable. Taeyong was his husband. Now he understood why Taeyong said they could re-write their destiny. That was indeed what Taeyong did. He charted their own course and changed their fate.

“Thank you for changing my life, Taeyong.”

“I did it because I love you.”

“And I you. I’m still upset...but I’m excited for the...wedding night,” said Sicheng coyly.

Taeyong laughed throatily and said huskily, “I’m more excited than you.”

Taeyong kissed Sicheng once more, languidly, sweetly, and for the first time in his life, Sicheng understood what real contentment and happiness meant.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was slightly inspired by the song "Rewrite The Stars" by Zac Efron, Zendaya
> 
> I kinda want to apologize for the cheesiness of this story... I'm unsure where my brain went while I was writing this lmao... or is it just me? sdjflj 
> 
> anyway, I hope you liked it and thank you for reading! <333


End file.
